The Four Heirs
by TheLostDuck
Summary: When Harry and selected peers enter the seventh year, they are told that a choosen four will have to repeat history that no one could. To form a bond between the four houses they are stuck with the opposites of themselves.(Chpt-8 up)
1. Chapter One: The Sorting Hats Prophecy

  
  
The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did. I wouldn't be here writing a fanfic...instead I would be writing lovely novels in the middle of mountains drinking tea and wrapped around in a blanket and sitting by the fire. Dang that sounds enchanting ..... Well anyways...all songs, places and characters belong to J.K.Rowling besides my characters.)  
  
**(THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER!)**  
  
Chapter One: The Sorting Hats Prophecy  
  
It was a new year for the Hogwarts students. The first years stood nervously in a bunch clinging together. But the old Sorting Hat had its own idea and started with something else than the regular sorting of the first years:  
  
_"Brought together  
  
dust to dawn  
  
they shall wed the day  
  
before the dark one  
  
come to slay  
  
the one who lived.  
  
Must they wed?  
  
You dare say  
  
The would perish in hatred  
  
There own souls  
  
Eating them alive pieces to pieces.  
  
Ravenclaw to Slytherin  
  
Hufflepuff to Gyffindor  
  
The must wed  
  
Before it becomes  
  
To late and they lay there dead  
  
Dawn of the first of May.  
  
Brought together there fates  
  
Have intertwined  
  
Into a blossoms of roses  
  
Or a poison ragged bush  
  
Love or die are there choices  
  
Love or death  
  
Brought together  
  
In the dusk to the dawn  
  
What shall they choose?  
  
To love or to face death?"_  
  
The sorting hat sang cheerfully, he sounded delighted to sing a horrible riddle of menacing words. The teachers and gasped of what the hat was saying.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, "I see this is the year that the truest of the houses are picked. It's an honor to be picked, but the sorting hat riddle is not all wrong. If the couples do not fall in love it would be tragic, and they would die. We teachers, and I, have no control of who the spirits of the Houses pick. So we will proceed of what the Sorting Hat has to say." He said and sat down.  
  
The students waited for the hat to start up again.  
  
_"Gryffindor I shall call first  
  
brave are there hearts  
  
darlings are they, chivalry  
  
is what they hold.  
  
Sir Godric had chosen  
  
The first time he laid his  
  
old eyes on dear Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
Mr. Potter, do stand  
  
Show everyone that you are  
  
Godric Gryffindor's heir to be. "_  
  
Harry turned pale and suddenly felt dizzy. His classmates in Gryffindor clapped loudly for him, all where smiles. The first years also clapped, his classmates told him to stand up like the Sorting Hat said. So he did, hunched over the table he whispered to his best friends Hermione and Ron, "I think I'm going to vomit." Ron patted him on the back, "Its going to be alright Dumbledore said it was an honor." He said reassuring his best friend. Hermione crying hugged Harry and kissed his cheek comforting him even though she was breaking down crying for him.  
  
The sorting started up again with his haunting words.  
  
_"Hufflepuff is to be next  
  
in there hearts are just and loyal.  
  
Not afraid to stand in toil.  
  
Patient and trustworthy are they too.  
  
Mademoiselle Helga waited so long  
  
For her pick to blossom to the  
  
Women she is today.  
  
Lovely Miss Brooke Chandler, stand for us all.  
  
Show that you were meant to be  
  
Mademoiselles Helga Hufflepuff's heir to be."_  
  
A beautiful girl stood up, her long blonde hair lay on her shoulders. Like Harry she was turning pale and holding her stomach and looked like she was going to vomit. Her chocolate eyes looked at Harry and smiled weakly. Her Hufflepuff peers cheered loudly obviously very proud of Brooke.  
  
The sorting hat chuckled and started the riddle for the Ravenclaw heir.  
  
_"O' dear Ravenclaw  
  
is the wisest they have  
  
wit ,charisma, and a mind  
  
for all thing.  
  
Mother of the house  
  
My dear Rowena was.  
  
She picks her wisely  
  
And carefully.  
  
Mind you this women  
  
Knows more spells than  
  
The old Headmaster himself.  
  
The lovely and wise Ceres Angstrom  
  
Is the heir to be, for Mother  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Oh stand my Ceres for you  
  
Have been picked."_  
  
A woman with dark auburn hair stood up and smiled weakly. Her Ravenclaw peers clapped so loudly and some stood up with her hugging there dear friend, kissing her on the cheek a lot of them did. It was obvious that Ceres was a very kind lady and got along with every single one of them. She was also beautiful like Brooke but she didn't wear what the other students wore, she wore what the Professors wore.  
  
When the noise died down the hat started on the Slytherin prophecy started.  
  
_"Slytherin is to be last  
  
cunning and wise they are  
  
the Slytherins.  
  
Salazar chose no fool  
  
To bear the name of heir  
  
(even if he not blood of Slazar)  
  
he pondered many years  
  
to choose this man  
  
Very proud Salazar is of him.  
  
Please rise fare Draco Malfoy  
  
You sire are the heir of  
  
Salazar Slytherin."_  
  
Draco stood; the whole Hall erupted with cheers of the Slytherins for Draco. Draco not the fragile boy he was the last sixth years of his being at Hogwarts, had grown and looked more mature. His body built of Quidditch years of games and practice. His hair no longer plastered to his head but hang loosely almost covering his eyes, which made him more appealing.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore silenced them, "For you first years this is not a regular event for our school. Our dear Sorting Hat usually has a little song before you are sorting. But this year we as a whole school shall sing our song to welcome you." He beamed. He conducted the whole hall to sing.  
  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do you best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot."_  
  
The students sang there loudest, the voices echoing off the walls. When all quit at different times Professor McGonagall took stool and the old hat that silenced since it's last prophecy ended. "Let us begin sorting." McGonagall said and at that time. The heirs sat down and Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat began the sorting.  
  
When that last person was sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to inform the first years that the Forbidden Forest is of grounds, I also wish to speak to the heirs after dinner is done. I have two words to speak Shankle Snarts." He bellowed and there plates filled with food.  
  
The students ate down there food and they were scooted off to bed, at the Great Hall doors stood Draco, Harry, Ceres, and dear Brooke. Dumbledore sauntered toward them. Harry and Draco gave each other icy stares of hate. Ceres and Brooke hugged each other. "Until today, I've never really met you. But I've heard gossip about you." Brooke said to Ceres.  
  
"I hope the gossip is pleasant, I try not to make a horrible lasting impression on classmates of all houses." Ceres said and the two girls held hands. "No it wasn't bad at all, I heard that you were very smart. Even smarter than Miss Granger, also I heard that you know ancient wizardry." Brooke said cheerfully.  
  
Ceres smiled, "Well what you hear is true, I do know ancient wizardry. Some spells even go back before this school was ever built, there most difficult and dangerous though." There conversation caught Harry and Draco's ears, _Ancient Wizardry? How in the devils does she know those spells?_ Draco thought puzzlingly.  
  
"Well isn't it my greatest students from the past six years." The wise Headmaster paused and kissed Ceres and Brooke's foreheads. "I will guide you to your new common room. It gorgeous really, the bedrooms change to type of house you are in. Oh and your password is Mockery of Profanity. Rather odd is it? Now children..." he said turning around facing them. "You are all growing adults and the temptations are very strong. Like the sorting hat said, Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw to Slytherin. If any of you sleep with the opposite partner, you will die of a very painful death. Also what the sorting hat said is to wed, not actually to wed...but to prove love physically."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped like a rock, it took Harry a while to figure it out and his eyes grew so wide it looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Brooke turned beat red and Ceres sighed, "Very wise Headmaster using Old English." She said under her breath.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at her like she was crazy, "But I feel like there is more information that you haven't told us." She casually spoke brushing her long cape off. "YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS IS NORMAL!" Harry squawked. Ceres smiled and accidentally laughed nervously.  
  
"Ah yes, as you know you are have all been picked..." the headmaster said as they went up the fleets of stares. "Sir Godric, Sir Salazar, Lady Rowena, and Lady Helga's ghosts will be staying with you. Looking after you basically, making sure you keep in toe." He said smiling.  
  
This shocked the four of them. Three of them laughed nervously this time, Draco just stood there rubbing the back of his neck. "Well that's a surprise." He muttered.  
  
They stood and looked up at a painting, it was a beautiful lady with pearls laced around her neck and she wore a simple relaxing dress. "Password?" she said sweetly. "Mockery of Profanity." Dumbledore said. The portrait swung open.  
  
Inside it was absolutely gorgeous. The windows clad in soft creams and a dark green, the whole room was trimmed with gold. The cream was obviously picked by the ladies and the green was picked by Sire Salazar. "Welcome to your new home." A tall ghost said he shook hands with the four of them.  
  
His simple gesture of shaking hands scared the four of them. "H-eeellooo." Harry stuttered. "My she's beautiful." A ghost said who had major cleavage and had a pudgy face that made Harry think of her as Aunt Marge. The other one looked directly at Brooke. "Beauty means nothing; a woman has to have brains to stand on her own." Another woman said unlike the other one she was smaller and more elegant.  
  
"Yes...but still, if you don't have beauty you don't have anything." The plump one argued. "I agree with Rowena, now a day's women need the knowledge. We aren't in our time anymore. Men and women alike need more knowledge than back and our day" A man said behind them, he was clad in all dark green and he had menacing black eyes.  
  
This shut the plump one up quickly, "I believe I can leave them with you." Dumbledore said smiling. The kids shook there head, scared half to death they didn't want there Headmaster to leave. Even Draco didn't want him to leave.  
  
"I have to go, attend to other things. Please my children be kind." He said and left, leaving the poor kids frightened. Three of ghosts smiled, one scowled. "I'm Godric Gryffindor." The first man they met said. "I'm Helga Hufflepuff." The plump one said and smiled. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, and this is Salazar Slytherin." She said pointing the one behind her.  
  
"I don't know why I'm here." Salazar said and moved away from the kids. "Are we actually living her?" Harry said doubtfully. "No shit Potter, that's what the old wart said." Draco snapped at Harry redeeming his normal attitude.  
  
"Don't you dare call Professor Dumbledore an old wart! You shouldn't even be in this school your so rotten to the core." Harry hissed at Malfoy. "So I'm not a goody too shoes like you, doesn't mean I'm rotten to the core. At least I don't get special treatment just because I got a damn scar on my head." Malfoy hissed back.  
  
This got Harry fuming, "You're a pure blood asshole! That's what you are! Thinking you are better than everyone else! Well MALFOY! Your not, you're lower than scum!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs.  
  
"My lord, two minutes in and there already fighting." Helga said putting her ghostly hand over her mouth. "Hey you two cut it out." Ceres said. They ignored her statement and went on fighting. "I don't want to raise my tone, and I never yell but this is getting rather annoying." She said to Brooke.  
  
"I agree." Brooke sighed. So the two girls counted to three and on the top of there voices they yelled, "SHUT UP!" That silenced Harry and Draco quickly. "I apologize for screaming but it was the only way to silence them," Brooke and Ceres said quickly at the ghosts.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Draco snarled he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. "I swear I will kill Malfoy one day." Harry muttered and crossing his arms. "Well, that was most surprising. Draco found his room okay, let me show you to yours Harry." Godric said and floated over to a door Harry followed Godric into his room.  
  
Rowena looked at Ceres deeply; Ceres' hair was up in a clip pulled back from her face. "Dear how long is your hair?" she asked. Ceres smiled, "Very long." She took the clip down, her auburn red hair came cascading down to her waist.  
  
"I still think beauty is better than brains." Helga huffed taking Brooke's hands and guiding her to her room. "I like how you dress, it shows that you well preserved and tells me that you look inside of a person instead of there looks." She said and touched Ceres' hair.  
  
"And that she's a virgin." Slazar said. Rowena looked at him, "Preserved is a better word, and virginity is the most private thing a woman could ever have." She smartly replied. "He would know nothing of that," Ceres remarked. Rowena laughed very loudly, "Guess what she said Slazar!? You would know nothing of being a virgin."  
  
Salazar scowled darkly but he couldn't control that he blushed silver. He went into another room snarling something to himself. "I use to be able to tell Salazar off like that." She smiled and then guided Ceres to her room.  
  
The heirs and the ghosts had a smooth night after that; they all found themselves sleeping like they were on a cloud. Since the next morning was going to be very early for the young heirs. 


	2. Chapter Two: First Day of the Last Year ...

The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: If none of Harry Potter fanfic fans noticed....I spelt Salazar's name wrong! I spelt it Slazar... silly me! Also I got all the teachers names...every single employee in Hogwarts and some other random facts. Well again I don't own Harry Potter....J.K.Rowling does. )  
  
Chapter Two: First Day of the Last Year at Hogwarts  
  
Ceres woke early, earlier than everyone else anyways. She showered and got dressed, she started the fire up tying her wet hair up. "Well I don't have to wake someone." Rowena said smiling, "When child did you wake up?" Godric asked puzzled. "Thirty minutes ago, I got to get my books ready." She said and rushed to her room.  
  
"Brooke! Wake up!" Ceres shouted through the wall. "I **am** awake!" Brooke snapped back at her. Her blonde hair messed up and she was in short red pajamas. "Yeah that's really awake Brooke." Ceres said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I am not a morning person." Brooke scowled she rubbed her arms together and her legs, "It's so cold in here." Brooke whined. "If you shut your mouth you would save that hot air." Draco snapped, he was also not a morning person. Still in his boxers he came out of the room, his pale white skin made his lips show out more. Also he had a very buff chest and arms, it was like a sculpture.  
  
Harry came out clad in Quidditch clothes, "I'm coming Wood no need to shout." This made Brooke laugh, "Poor Harry." She said and guided him to the couch. "It's freaking 6:30 in the mornin'! Are you all bloody crazy?" Draco scowled laying face down on the couch.  
  
Harry fell asleep on Brooke's shoulder, "Well they aren't morning people." Helga sighed. "We did go to bed at one last night." Brooke sighed, Harry was thinking she was a pillow about know trying to fluff her up. Ceres laughed, "Well at least they don't fight this early in the morning."  
  
"We just wanted to tell you boys and girls that today is the new day of school, and that there are Quidditch sign ups for Captain." Godric said Rowena and Helga nodded. Right when he said "Quidditch sign ups for Captain" the boys ran straight there rooms. Draco hopped in the shower so fast and got out that there was water running down his body. Harry didn't even try to tame his hair today and crammed on what ever he could find. His old clothes didn't fit him anymore since he grown a lot since the last couple years.  
  
Like Draco Harry was also built but not as built as Draco since he wasn't in one year of Quidditch. He bought tons of clothes in Diagon Alley, well he didn't but Hermione did. **Hermione and Ron! I got to tell them everything!** Harry thought happily. He shoved his shirt in his pants hopping while trying to dress running into the wall. "ARGHHHH!" he moaned rubbing his head.  
  
Draco and Harry came out of there rooms at the same time, one extremely messy the other showered and neat. "Go ahead Scarhead, Gryffindor's come first." Draco said leaning in his door way. "No you Ferret, ladies always go first." Harry hissed. Draco's lip curled and he snarled, "Excuse me Potter, but I was being nice. Anyways I don't want it look like we came there together."  
  
"Scarhead...uhuh that's real nice Malfoy." Harry snapped. "Why doesn't Harry go first...just to solve your problems and Draco will wait ten minutes." Brooke said yawning. The boys looked at each other, "Go ahead Potter, listen to Chandler." Draco hissed. "First names boys...you call people by there first names." Ceres slyly said.  
  
"NO." the boys both shouted. "I would rather die than call Potter by his first name." Malfoy said with disgust. "Well than you call us by our first names," Brooke said. "Fine..." the boys both muttered.  
  
"Why don't you go at the same time? Just don't walk together." Ceres said curling up and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I can do that...just don't talk to me Potter." Draco said and left for the signups.  
  
"Bye Harry." Brooke said smiling, "Bye Brooke." Harry smiled back at her. Harry walked out of the room thinking, **Brooke really can cheer a person up, and she also smiles a lot... it's kind of odd it's like Ceres and Brooke known each other for a long time. I guess girls are different, there houses are not enemies so that makes a big difference**.  
  
"HEY HARRY!" Ron and Hermione waved. Harry looked at his watch it was seven-thirty. **We did argue for a long time...** Harry thought. "Hey Ron! Hey Hermione!" Harry said smiling. Draco already signed up and left back to the room he went to get his books and things. "Hey Potter...don't you need your books?" Draco scowled.  
  
Harry looked down at his side and swore to himself, "Forget it I'll get them...just stay put." Draco said and walked away. Hermione and Ron and looked at each other dumbfounded. "I owe that bastard..." Harry hissed. "Harry did Draco just said he would get your books?" Hermione said opened mouthed.  
  
"Ever since we moved into the room we've been arguing." Harry snarled just thinking about Draco. Hermione looked at the list for Slytherin tryouts. There in beautiful loopy letters where: Draco Malfoy- Seeker & Captain,

"Dang he has nice handwriting, Harry aren't you signing up for Seeker and Captain?" Hermione said and awe. "Come one Hermione his handwriting can't be **that** neat." Ron said looking over her shoulder. His face dropped, it was that neat compared to Harry's and his handwriting. "Why does Malfoy have to better at every single thing than we are?" Ron scowled. "No he's not better than any one of us; he just has woman's hand writing." Harry said.  
  
Harry was the second person to sign up for Captain, Ron signed up as a Captain and keeper too even though back in Harry's head Ron would probably a chaser since that's what he was truly good at, for the Captain part Harry had no clue.  
  
"Ceres aren't you going to be on the Quidditch team this year?" Brooke asked her walking by. "I don't know, Ravenclaw's can never beat the Slytherin's and it really stinks when you can't win. It's really pointless." Ceres said looking at the signups.  
  
"If you want pointless, Hufflepuff shouldn't even have a team we suck so badly. We can't even win one game last year." Brooke informed she pointed Ceres to the board. "You're a good keeper Ceres...and I don't think your team can afford loosing a good player. Did you practice during the summer?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yeah, my cousin, my brother, and my cousin's friend Viktor Krum we practiced the whole dang summer. I even watched muggle sports to see what techniques I could pick up." Ceres said smiling.  
  
"Well sign up! Gosh girl, don't you have any common sense? You trained with one of the best...why let all the talent go to waste?" Brooke said. "Did he give you any pointers on coaching?" she asked hovering over Ceres.  
  
"Yeah, I overheard some plays he was telling my brother. Well I was spying on them. Invisibility cloak very handy when trying to hear conversations." Ceres grinned signing up for Captain and to be a keeper.  
  
"So you now Krum?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Ceres nodded and answered his simple question, "Yes I do." Hermione sighed, "I know Krum too, remember I've been going out with him for two years!" Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
  
Draco came up and threw Harry's books right to his chest. "There, I never want to do that ever again." he said and went to the Great Hall. The others followed laughing and talking especially Brooke she was so cheerful this morning.  
  
As Draco sat down some one handed him a slip of paper. "Here's the info on your future wife to be." Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini said holding a package of information. "Thanks I owe you one." Draco said and opened that packet looking at the information. It read in fine print:  
  
_**Angstroms  
  
Achilles Angstrom (father who is now deceased), Georgina White (mother, parents of Ceres and Orion never married-muggle) Ceres Angstrom (daughter of Achilles & Georgina), Orion Angstrom (twin brother of Ceres), Narcissus Angstrom (cousin), Alice Angstrom (grandmother), Apollo Angstrom (grandfather) are the last of the Angstroms of the past decade. The Angstrom family is known for being Aurors, Achilles Angstrom was killed, as many Angstroms where, on the job against a Death Eater at the age of twenty- six he died protecting his daughter Ceres from the death eater. Georgina being a muggle fled to her home country, America, and has never returned to England since, leaving her children Ceres and Orion to be raised by her father's parents.**  
_  
Draco stopped reading and put down the parchment, "Where did you get all this information?" he asked folding his hands and looking at Blaise oddly. "The Daily Prophet." Blaise said simply and smiled and he continued, "My sister works there and she looked it up for me."  
  
Draco sighed, "Every single one of them Aurors?" He asked Blaise closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "It does seem like it, that's what there known for anyway." said Blaise running his fingers through his hair. "Damn...and her mum is a muggle." Draco hissed.  
  
"Oh and this is yours too." He said and handed Draco another slip of parchment with is schedule on it. "Our first period is potions with Snape with the Gryffindor's as always." Draco scowled. "History of Magic with Ravenclaw's is second...that's not too bad." Blaise said sighing.  
  
"Yes but I swear, I fall asleep in Binn's class every single year." Draco said looking at his schedule. Sighing he put it in his cloak pocket. "How old is that information anyways?" he questioned Blaise.  
  
"Seven years old I believe. It was only information my sister could find on her family." Blaise said sighing. Draco rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Ah Zabini, you made Dray upset." Pansy said in baby voice massaging Draco's shoulders.  
  
The massage did feel good to Draco relieving his stress but it was Pansy that was doing it so he tried to keep his relaxation inside. "Parkinson get your hands off of me." Draco snapped. "Why? You didn't say that last time. Plus you enjoy it..." Pansy whispered in his ear. Draco spun around and madly stared at Pansy. "Get away from me Parkinson," he snapped a little louder than last time.  
  
"Fine...you know you can't stay away from me for the rest of the year." Pansy pouted and went back to her seat. "That girl has some problems." Blaise said shaking his head. Draco nodded in agreement and they ate the rest of there meal silent. "Who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher? Since Mad Eye quit." Draco asked Blaise.  
  
"No clue," Blaise said simply. Draco sighed he took his wand out and held the paper that had the Angstrom's information on it. Draco burned the paper in his hands, "I don't need it, I feel guilty going behind her back and doing that." He said simply.  
  
"I'm the one that did it anyway. Well we get Defense against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws; I think the year is coming off to a good start." Blaise said simply still looking at his schedule. Draco nodded, **this is going to be a long day**, he thought sighing a deeper sigh than usual.  
  
Draco was right the day was longer than usual and the classes where so boring it almost brought him to tears. He went back to the common room for the Heirs and saw Brooke and Ceres reading something, Brooke giggling and commenting on things.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Draco asked shortly putting his books down and looking over there shoulders. They were reading something that was hand written, "This is what my cousin wrote to me. I was just showing it to Brooke, it's about my second cousin. It's his daughter, she only two and she does the craziest things." Ceres said and pointed to something and smiled a little, Brooke laughed, "she threw her fathers wand out in the yard thinking it was a stick...she's adorable a little silly but adorable."  
  
Draco rolled is eyes and walked to his room until he heard a knock on the wall. "Who the hell is it?" Draco asked. "It's me...I forgot the password!" Harry said through the portrait. "Sorry Potter, I did too many favors for you today." Draco replied and went back to his room.  
  
"Draco...don't be so mean!" Brooke wined. She ran up to the portrait door and opened it. Hermione and Ron stood behind Harry, "Draco changed it on you it's Die Potter." Brooke said sighing shaking your head. Harry scowled, "Very funny Malfoy. How did he change the password?"  
  
Ceres shook her head sighing she informed Harry of the news, "Professor Dumbledore told me today that Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Salazar will only be with us every other day. That's how Draco changed the password."  
  
"Good we get a break from the stiff necks." Harry said and plopped himself down on the sofa trimmed gold. "This is gorgeous." Hermione said in awe. "Oh yeah, let me give you the grand tour." Harry said hopping up. "That's Malfoy's room." Harry said pointed at a closed door. Ceres hopped up and opened her door; her room was very dark and cold the fire was only light and she had a four poster bed with black silk sheets. The theme of her room was green, cream, and blue.  
  
"Is your room like Malfoy's?" Hermione asked puzzlingly hearing the fire crackle through the wall. "Yes," she said and tucked the sheet of paper into a scrapbook that was right next to her bed. Harry moved on to the next room, which was Brooke's room. Her room a lot brighter since the shades pulled back. Her room was yellow and red pattern, it was nice and welcoming.  
  
"I like this room a lot better." Hermione said smiling. Ron nodded, "Lets see your room Harry." He said and followed Harry out. "Bloody hell!" Ron shouted Hermione and Brooke looked at each other and laughed. "This is huge!"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy and I have the biggest rooms." Harry said smiling. "There's a bloody library in here! A king bathroom, why didn't the girls want these rooms? There rooms are like bloody closets compared to this room." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We were showed to our rooms, but the thing is Harry and Draco have to share there rooms." Brooke giggled and climbed on top of Harry's bed. Harry sighed, "Yeah they can come in whenever they want." Ron gave a nervous laugh, "are you serious?"  
  
"I have bathroom in my room, there just so much smaller. So I use Harry's bathroom." Brooke said smiling still sitting on Harry's bed. "What about Ceres? She seems like a nice person. Does she even talk to Malfoy?" Hermione said and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"No, the only time I heard Malfoy talk is when he's arguing with Harry. Ceres she keeps to herself and only talks to me, unless she telling Draco and Harry to stop arguing. Ceres is nice but I've only seen her smile the first couple hours that we were here." Brooke sighed.  
  
She let her blonde hair fall from her ponytail even though she looked upset, her brown eyes still smiled. "I don't blame her for keeping to herself, Draco is not the nicest person I've met," Brooke said and then smiled. Harry went over there hugged her sighing he kissed her head and spoke slowly, "Don't get upset over it, Malfoy is always like that."  
  
Brooke smiled broadly and pushed Harry of her. "I wouldn't be talking you're as bad as him." Brooke said and stuck out her tongue. She ran out of the room hiding behind Ceres who was quietly reading a book. Ceres got up and went to her room; she closed the door behind her.  
  
Ron laughed, "She's witty." Harry shook his head and stared at Brooke. Brooke smiled; it seemed to Harry when ever Brooke smiled it made everything a lot easier. Like Harry didn't have any worries and he wasn't labeled the 'boy that lived.'  
  
Hermione sat on the couch suddenly her face brightened, "Did you read our schedules Harry? We have all our classes with Hufflepuffs besides Snape's class!" "Why is Mudblood and Weasel still here? They need to leave." Draco scowled opening the door to his bedroom. He walked to the living room, giving Ron a deadly stare. Ron stared back at him with his bullet eyes.  
  
"There visitors." Ceres said opening her door standing up for Hermione and Ron. She was wearing something different a jean faded skirt and a cream sweater that hugged her chest the collar was so low and went around her shoulders. "If you have a problem with them here, go back to your room hiding, become a damned recluse." Ceres said coldly her icy blue eyes stared at Draco meanly.  
  
"Recluse, I think you've already covered that." Draco hissed at her. Ceres sighed and sat down gently on the couch. The hostility rose in the bedroom, "Let's go." Harry rushed Brooke, Ron, and Hermione out of the dormitory.  
  
"Your wish is my command, I got rid of them." Ceres said picking up her homework that was finished. Draco eyes widened, he stifled a laugh. "You did that on purpose?" he questioned her statement standing near here while she got on the floor picking up her papers.  
  
Ceres looked up at him through her hair, "Yeah," she whispered. Draco felt tingles going up and down his spine, each one screaming: kiss her! Kiss her you fool! He brushed the long lock of auburn hair out of her face, she got up dropping the papers on the floor, his hand under her chin tilting her face to him, and he kissed her. Draco's lips glided across hers the taste of strawberries and cream rushed into his mouth.  
  
This kiss was soft but passionate; it was Ceres' first kiss ever. With the man she had to be with forever, and on that day for every seventh year it was remembered as the first day of the last school year at Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter Three: The New but Old DADA Teac...

The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: My idea for this story came from one of my old fanfics that I did three years back. Disgusted in the fact I called it a fanfic I rewrote the idea, with new characters, better dialog, and being a better writer than three years back. If you readers where wondering Draco's handwriting on Microsoft Word is: Edwardian Script ITC. It's beautiful really! Again I don't own Harry Potter...J.K.Rowling does.)  
  
Chapter Three: The New but Old D.A.D.A Teacher  
  
It was October, the air suddenly got chilly, the leaves fell to the ground and everyone was in the mood for Halloween. At Hogwarts, the students were getting impatient for there Dark Arts Teacher since the Professor hadn't arrived yet, Dumbledore kept on saying 'He's a little tied up.' The Prefects wanted a Halloween ball, the Head Boy and Girl which where Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley, asked the Professor's opinions and they hadn't responded, they didn't want to answer for some reason.  
  
It was a brisk Saturday morning, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams where on the field for there team meetings. Ceres was team captain for Ravenclaw, Draco was team captain for Slytherin, Justin became captain for Hufflepuff, Harry became captain for Gryffindor, and Ron he ended up as chaser just like Harry thought.  
  
Ceres stuck out like a chocolate frog in a bunch of gummy worms, she was the only female captain this year. Ceres in sweat clothes and sneakers looked almost like she was training Gymnastics to her teammates. Unlike the Hufflepuffs they where stretching, "Who in the hell told you that stretching would help the team?" a couple guys snapped.  
  
"I have a friend who is a professional Quidditch player on one of the top teams in Quidditch, he said to do this." Ceres said lazily. She stretched her legs apart reaching down she let her whole top body touched the floor. _**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt...but your body can touch the floor it can really happen. If you're really flexible, trust me I was in ballet for 4 years...back to the reading!) **_Some of the team members faces looked like they where hurting when she did that simple stretch. "Does that hurt?" some of them said in horror.  
  
Ceres sighed and pointed to the floor the team reached the for floor, some of them couldn't even touch the floor. "When did Viktor tell you this?" her brother Orion questioned suspiciously. "When you were sleeping in and he was helping me in Quidditch." Ceres said and stifled a laugh.  
  
The boys and girls groaned some where in pain, "my legs hurt." Holly Rollenloff cried she was the seeker and was also in the fifth year. "You need to stretch every single night, you have to the most agile. Potter and Malfoy are more experienced than you, as for Cook over there..." Ceres said looking at the third year seeker that was skinny as a rail, glasses falling of his nose, and he had buck teeth that where bigger than silver dollars. "Let us just pray for him." Ceres said sighing.  
  
The team laughed, Ceres stood up, and standing on one leg she took her foot and held her leg above her head. "You should be able to do this already, but some of you aren't built for flexibility." Ceres casually remarked. This got her team staring at her, Orion got his leg above his head but the rest of the team fell down muscles hurting.  
  
Some swearing, some gritting there teeth in pain, and others yelling at Ceres. "Alright I had my fun; I want you all to stretch tonight until you're lying on the floor with muscle cramps, and Holly you should double." Ceres said breathing deep. "Also when we get the field next Saturday, I'll show you some more exercises that will help you keep your arms and legs strong."  
  
The team members groaned plunking themselves on the grass, "That's enough for one day; I just wanted to know what our team was made off." Ceres said and let the team have the rest of there Saturday to themselves. She went back to her dorm and showered and changed to find Brooke and Harry already smogging each other on the couch thinking the others weren't awake.  
  
Ceres frowned, Brooke and Harry where so close, and well Draco and herself weren't getting anywhere they only kissed once, spoke once in a while, and bumped into each other every single period. Ceres cleared her throat Harry and Brooke stopped and blushed like someone took a bucket of red paint and smeared it all over there faces.  
  
Ceres sighed and walked into Draco's room for no reason searching for something in the library trying not to make noise. "What are you doing?" Ceres heard a muffled voice. "Looking for something." She said nervously moving books around. Draco went under his covers and came out eyes almost shut from being so sleepy he groaned "It's ten o'clock, why can't you search later?" he asked utterly upset that she woke him up so early.  
  
Draco's blonde hair messed up and freely went any where it wanted almost as wild as Harry's hair. He looked at her, through the book cases he saw her dark red hair, no longer auburn since she wasn't in the sun too much, her cream hand frantically searching through the books. He turned on his back looking at the wall he asked her, "What's wrong, you're acting like a chicken that just got his head chopped off."  
  
Draco remembered when she got the part for Captain it made her so happy, but this past month that is what has kept them apart, being Captains on the opposing teams. He had to admit she was a perfect keeper, the score of there last game was two-hundred and ten to zero. They won against the Hufflepuffs, not won creamed the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Ceres didn't answer in the longest time, it made Draco a little aggravated that it took her that long to answer a simple question. Ceres she grimaced it was disgusting to her to find someone making out on a couch, "I caught Harry and Brooke making out on the couch a couple minutes ago."  
  
Draco snickered, "Potter making out with Brooke in the living room? Gosh now there will be pigs flying out of my arse." Ceres curled up behind the oak book shelf. "I don't believe it either, but it's true." She said sighing. Draco could see that she was wearing green lounge pants with a dark blue sweatshirt hoody, very rare from her usual long dress. Draco noticed whenever something occurs between Brooke and Harry that they do in front of Ceres, she comes to his room and hides.  
  
This made Draco smile a little; he then realized what made Ceres so antsy about it. It was the second month in the school year, they've only kissed once, and Harry and Brooke where already making out on the couch oblivious to anything until you shouted something like 'get a room.' Draco turned facing the book shelf, he saw Ceres hugging her knees close to her body. He got up from his position and went to the bathroom, getting in the shower and going about his usual morning routine, still tired he lied down on his bed, seeing Ceres was still there in the same position as he left her. "Come over here." He commanded her in a soft tone.  
  
Ceres came to him and sat on his bed, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked. He felt her breathing, she was breathing faster than normal. "Yes...that's all." She replied nervously. Draco sat up and smirked, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Freeing on hand he moved her wet hair of her neck, giving her kisses on her neck. He whispered in her ear, "I can fix that."  
  
Turning Ceres around Draco kept on giving her small kisses on the neck, until he reached her lips; they kissed deeply a lot harder than the first time. This time Ceres new what she was doing, seeing Harry and Brooke make out all the time. Ceres felt Draco's tongue against her lips, she accepted more nervously than before until Draco pushed her down on the bed. Needing to breath there lips parted, "You have to be hot in that." He whispered in her ear taking her sweatshirt off, she had a cream cami underneath.  
  
Draco kissed her a little more roughly than before. Ceres moaned softly, her fingers danced up and down his back tracing his spine. They stopped for air and had small conversations for the rest of time, until it was twelve. "I have to help Professor McGonagall with something at twelve-thirty." Ceres said nuzzling against Draco's bare chest. Draco sighed tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Do you really have too?" Ceres nodded and she lazily spoke, "Professor McGonagall asked me to help the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Draco nodded, "Who is it?" he asked running his fingers through his hair. Ceres sat up and slipped off the bed, pulling on her sweatshirt she said, "I don't know, but I'll be the first student meeting him." She left the room and got dressed in her usual attire, her long dark green dress with sleeves ending at her knees, her dress trailed after her. She had fixed her hair and was in a long braid that went over her right shoulder.  
  
She glided to the D.A.D.A room stopping for moments to answer some first year questions such as directions and other places. It was exactly twelve-forty when she arrived, she opened the door cautiously "I'm sorry for being so late, I had to stop and ask first year questions." She quietly said. She heard a man chuckle, "No problem. I seriously didn't even know you were late."  
  
She sighed with relief; she walked toward the man still chuckling. "Well I'm back...." He said looking around the room smiling slightly, he seemed tired and needed something strong to drink. "Professor..." Ceres said touching the Professor on his back still not knowing who he was. "Lupin." Professor Lupin said smiling turning around. 


	4. Chapter Four: Reality of a Lewd Banshee

The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: Chapter 3 was real short...only 24 paragraphs, not as big as the first and second but those chapters took a lot longer. I picked Professor Lupin to be the D.A.D.A teacher this year...because he's my absolutely favorite teacher ever! You'll see more of him in the next chapters. Anyways...I don't own Harry Potter J.K.Rowling does.)  
  
Chapter Four: Reality of a Lewd Banshee  
  
It never really hit Harry that this was his last year of school for him, until he thought of where he was going to live, and what he was going to be. Harry utterly upset about this drifted off to deep thinking until Draco slammed the door of the portrait. Harry ran his fingers through his hair ignored Draco and his sudden burst of anger. Brooke sat by Harry and touched his arm, "What's wrong Harry?" she asked with her biggest puppy eyes, knowing Harry was a sucker when she gave him that look.  
  
Harry hugged her, "What are you going to be when you leave school?" Harry asked in a daze. Brooke thought about it for a while she finally answered slowly, "I don't know actually, an artist of some sort." Harry looked at the floor still thinking about careers to support Brooke and one day their kids. "Is The Famous Potter worried about not having a job after this?" Malfoy teased still mad about something.  
  
"Exactly what are you going to be _Malfoy_? Are you become a deatheater like your good ole' dad?" Harry snapped in disgust with the Malfoy family. Before Draco could start shouting at Harry about disgracing and calling his father a death eater Ceres interrupted cutting Draco off.  
  
"If you want a real career, become an Auror like I am. It's everything that you could want, defeating Voldemort. I personally want to kill the deatheater that killed my father, that's my motivation." Ceres said with hints of anger in her tone. "I was thinking about that, but it seems difficult." Harry sighed and he scratched his head in thought.  
  
"You just do what you want Harry. There are tons of things you can do." Brooke said enthusiastically. Her voice filled with joy and hope, Harry hugged her tightly. He truly loved Brooke, her smile, the way she talked, and she was very optimistic about things. "Yes, everything is so simple with the famous _Harry Potter_." Draco snarled and slammed the door to his bedroom.  
  
"I wonder what he's so mad about?" Brooke wondered her head cocked to one side. Ceres shrugged; "I don't bother to ask" she mumbled and turned to Harry. "I think an Auror would be a good job for you Harry, it suits your personality and past." She said and went to her bedroom.  
  
"I'm going to the Great Hall...do want to come with me?" Brooke said and tugged on Harry's hands to get up. Harry smiled and got up, "Yes, it's dinner time anyways." He answered and kissed Brooke's head. "I think we get to see the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at dinner! He was here all day, I heard." Brooke cheered and rushed Harry out of the room. Brooke rushed Harry all the way to the Great Hall and then jolted off to her table like a bouncing rabbit.  
  
Harry sat down with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "Hey you guys." Harry greeted them with a huge smile. Hermione, Ron and Ginny gave him a huge smile back. "Hiya Harry." They all said cheerfully all three of them beaming with happiness. It was a little bit unrealistic how happy they were. "Hello Harry." a professor said behind Harry. Harry looked up and saw Professor Lupin. "Professor Lupin!?" Harry almost shouted.  
  
"Well thank you for breaking my ear drums, I've wanted to see all day but you never come out of your dormitory do you?" He said smiling, he looked tired as usual. Professor Lupin sat next Harry, "How have you been anyways, Miss Angstrom told me that you were one of heirs, she speaks nicely of you. Isn't she the one that your supposed to end up with anyways?" he asked puzzled. Harry shook his head, "Nah, Brooke Chandler she's in Hufflepuff. I've been fine, trying to keep up with school work and still have a life. What about you?" Harry said quickly.  
  
"I've been fine, tired as usual. Many parents wanted me back as the Defense against the Dark Arts teachers since Made Eye left, which surprised me. But other than that, I've been fine. Have the Dursley's treated you well?" Lupin asked concerned. Harry didn't want to tell him the truth that the Dursley's where treating him like dirt. When ever the Dursley's couldn't dump him anywhere they would have to bring him along and he would bring to much attention to himself since he was a very attractive teenager.(Which got Dudley boiling mad jealous.)When they would get home he would be locked up in his room for weeks on end without anything to eat.  
  
"Fine, they're not as bad anymore." Harry lied. Ron snorted, "Yeah right Harry, locking you up in your room without anything to eat for weeks." Harry gave him a 'shut the hell up' look quickly and looked back at Professor Lupin. Lupin looked at Harry put his hand on his shoulder, "Seriously, are they abusing you?" Harry laughed nervously and Hermione elbowed him in his back and hissed, "Tell him the truth."  
  
"Yeah, a little." Harry admitted but then he hurried up with his words nervously he rushed, "I won't have to bother with them anymore. I just need an apartment, find a job, and hopefully keep the job. I won't have to see them anymore for the rest of my life, it's not that bad. I lived, so it's nothing I can't handle." Professor Lupin sighed and got up, "We'll have to talk about this later Harry. I need to go. Meet me in my office around ten o'clock alright?" he said and went to the High Table.  
  
Harry gave Ron a cold stare, Ron put his hands up and apologized, "Sorry Harry. It's just...it just slipped out." Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Hey you can always stay with us." Ginny said sipping her pumpkin juice. Harry shook his head no, "I can't rely on you guys you have enough to worry about." He said. Before any of his friends answered someone called out to Harry. "Hey Harry." Ceres said her dress and cape billowing behind her as she walked. She was holding a package and she thrust it out of her hands into Harry's hands not intentionally thrusting it. "I got this package from Draco's eagle don't know how the poor thing got it but it did, anyways it has your name on it. The package petrified the poor bird so I tried stripping it, and it didn't work." Ceres said, Harry looked at the small box. Harry shook it a little, no sound, like nothing was in there he put it on the table. In etched letters on the box said:  
  
To: Mr. Harry J. Potter

_(Open it in the Great Hall.)_

From: Fate  
  
Harry looked at Ceres, "Who the hell is Fate?" Harry remarked. The three Gryffindor's shrugged. Ceres looked at the box pondering about it she finally said something to break the silence. "Fate is a ghost in our castle. That's all I know about her personally, you don't see her too often, and I've never really seen her I've just heard fables about her from my grandparents." Harry looked at Hermione pleading for some answer, "Do you know anything Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Harry's words interrupted Hermione's thoughts she quickly spoke, "I would give it to Dumbledore..." Harry picked up the package heading to Dumbledore but the package jumped out of his hands and landed on the table and then the package opened itself, huge green ghost hands came out of the box and ripped itself open. The room became very cold and in dark eerie green letters it said:

_'To the heirs _

_I must say_

_to be aware _

_that your friends _

_are no longer safe_

_old love of one man _

_shall die if not wise_

_to keep thee hands off_

_do hearsay to keep away.' _

The words came together and formed a face of a beautiful woman, in a blink of an eye she became an ugly banshee and she screamed and went right to the door and through Draco who stood with his petrified eagle. Draco went pale as the banshee went through him, then the banshee went straight to Harry unsatisfied that Draco wasn't the right person, and went through him shrieking the loudest she could. The students covered there ears and looked horrified. The Banshee went inside Harry screaming she was clinging to his side half of her ghostly body was inside of Harry. Harry himself was screaming, since it felt like the banshee was slicing him open. Seamus Finnigan, a couple seats down from Ginny, passed out from fright and all the screaming coming out of the banshee and Harry. Ceres stood up raised her wand and shouted at the banshee, _"ENFLADIAR!"  
_  
The banshee was squeezed out of Harry and then it caught on fire, screaming even louder than before she burst into flames and went straight through the wall. The screaming stopped in the Great Hall; every one was paler than the Fat Friar who stood open mouthed over the Hufflepuff table. Harry clutched his side and looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. The banshee was really cutting him open by the side, "We better get you to the Hospital Wing Harry." Ceres said impatiently.  
  
Ron mouth flew open but nothing came out, he stood by Harry. Harry felt dizzy and his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out falling on top of Ron.Harry woke up Brooke by his side holding one of his hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco's eagle stood at the foot of his bed looking at Harry, Harry tried to sit up but a jolt of pain made him lie back down. "What was that?" he asked his friend Hermione and Ron. They looked at each other trying to find the answer in the eyes of there best friend.  
  
"A lewd banshee, there a mixture of a banshee and a ghost, and they can take over human bodies but it's obviously very painful to the human. The lewd banshee slices the side of the human and slowly feeds itself to the flesh. The only ghost that is known to create these lewd banshee's is Fate," Ceres said calmly standing behind Brooke. Hermione looked disgusted, "How can you say something like that? He could of died!" she shouted angrily  
  
"He didn't die, did he? So there is nothing to be upset about. Fate was only giving him a warning, she wouldn't of killed him." Ceres cackled looking dazed, her eyes were gun metal black and she didn't blink at all. Harry looked at her searching for answers and then a ghost came out of Ceres's body cackling loudly. "I wouldn't of killed him. I only wanted to warn the boy! If he gets near his old love than she shall die!" the ghost Fate said and dove into Harry's bed going through it cackling evilly all the way.  
  
Ceres blinked her eyes a couple times, "Hmm...what happened? The last thing I remember is casting a spell on that lewd banshee." She said and rubbed her head. "You scare me." Ron said wide eyed. Brooke looked even paler than before, "I don't feel to well." She mumbled.  
  
Hermione fainted and fell into Ron's arms. Harry shook his head, and touched Brooke's face. "Are you alright? You look terrified." He asked Brooke. She shook her head no, "I'm not, it feels like some one ripped open my side." She said wincing a little. "Come on, come on. Let's get these kids to a bed. Oh my...did Miss Granger faint too? Professor Lupin please assist me." Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, said.  
  
"I will Poppy." Professor Lupin said taking Hermione to an empty bed. Professor Snape came in carrying Seamus; well he wasn't really carrying Seamus. Seamus was slung over Professor Snape's shoulder. "Where do you want me to put Finnigan, Poppy?" he asked. "Over there." She pointed to a bed. Then Madame Pomfrey looked at Brooke, "Dear you don't look well, is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Before Brooke could answer, Ceres picked her up and carried her to bed next to Harry's. "She's getting the after effects, from Harry's attack." Ceres said her voice filled with pity for Brooke. Brooke clutched her side curling up in a ball she started crying the pain hurt so much. Ceres wiped some of the tears from Brookes face, and sat down next to her. Brooke grabbed onto Ceres' arm and held on tight.  
  
Harry watched this all from his bed, the pain was numbing a little. He looked over and saw Hermione still passed out, he looked across from him Seamus lay there he was so pale that his clothes and hair was the only things that standing out from the sheets. Harry remembered that when they had that boggart lesson in the third year, Seamus' fear was a banshee that's what the boggart took form off for Seamus.  
  
He looked at Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey in the corner talking to each other and with other teachers that just arrived to make sure they were alright. Ron was the only one standing of the students, he was between Hermione and Harry's bed, and Ron's eyes where closed he was deep in thought. "Ron." Harry croaked.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry and smiled weakly, "Yeah, Harry?" he said a little loudly than the whispers of the teachers. "Is every day going to be like this?" Harry asked looking at his best friend. "Hell, I hope not. You people will give me gray hairs." Ron said chuckling. The two chuckled at Ron's joke. 


	5. Chapter Five: Speechless

The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's been so longs since I updated. I just haven't been able to find the time; well it's good to be back and writing. Again sadly...I don't own Harry Potter J.K.Rowling does!)  
  
Chapter Five: Speechless  
  
It was getting near Halloween, a couple weeks after the incident with the Lewd Banshee, and the ghost named Fate. Everything died down besides, Seamus wincing whenever he saw Harry, and Ron and Hermione would get jumpy whenever Ceres would say something. The Gryffindor students were going to Divination today, like they did once every two weeks, since it wasn't an important subject for seventh years.  
  
So Harry and Ron went up the stares feeling quite dizzy like normal when they went to Divination. "Why the hell do we even go? Hermione doesn't." Harry asked Ron who was stomping his way up the stares. "I have no clue; I suppose to make fun of Trelawney." Ron shortly said his patience running out. "Finally." They both said as they reached the silver ladder. They both went up after the rest of the students, Ron and Harry flopped themselves down in bean bag chairs.  
  
"Hell, Ceres doesn't even go to this class." Harry said to Ron. Ron laughed, "Hermione and Ceres are too alike, and did Ceres storm out of the room like Hermione did?" Harry nodded his head a yes, beads of sweat running down his forehead since it was over ninety degrees in the room with the fires blazing. Ron laughed loudly; he was hushed by Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Welcome seventh years, my assistant should be here in precisely two minutes so we'll wait for her to get here." She said smiling at the sweating students. She then looked at Harry and frowned she sauntered over to his table. "Dear Harry, if you do not erase your feelings for an old love..." Professor Trelawney stopped and looked around like someone was watching, "you will make Fate kill her." She whispered.  
  
Harry looked at her and wiped the beads of sweet off of his face, "Fate already informed me about this. I don't need to here it from you." He said shortly. Professor Trelawney covered her mouth and moved to her doorway. Like she was hurt for life about Harry's comment. A person with jet black hair came up and Trelawney welcomed her, "Oh Welcome Miss Chang! You're right on time, I new you were coming at this moment." Professor Trelawney said smartly.  
  
Cho Chang came through the little opening, Harry shrugged his shoulders when Ron tapped him and pointed near Cho. He went back looking through his Divination book, "Divination isn't magic. It's a guessing game. Just like Hermione said." Harry said thumbing through his book. Cho smiling at the class and introduced herself, covering the fact that she was upset that the first day she was an assistant to Trelawney, Harry was ignoring her. The only reason she took the job because she wanted to see Harry again. It was her fault she dumped him in the first place, and she wanted him back badly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please bring you attention to Miss Chang." Trelawney said opening her arms like she was about to hug someone. Her magnified eyes were starring exactly at Harry. Harry looked up and looked at Cho, wishing he wasn't here listening to all this crap. "This is bull." Harry muttered under breath to Ron. Ron nodded nodding off almost to sleep. "I know." Ron muttered back at Harry.  
  
Harry poked the orb that sat at the table, trying to knock it off of its holder. When Cho stopped talking away to the class about how she loved Divination and missed it so badly that she wanted to come back and help, they got to read tea leaves like they did in the third year.  
  
"Yours is a horse." Harry said out of boredom about Ron's cup. Cho swooped over Harry looking at Ron's cup, "Not it's not, and it's a unicorn." Cho said smartly showing off. "Same freaking thing." Harry said slumping down in his bean bag chair. "Yours is something deformed." Ron said in monologue tone as Harry's. Cho looked at Harry's cup and smiled, "It's a women, some one is important in your life." She said like she was Harry's important woman. Harry ignored her and sighed poking the clump at the bottom of his cup.  
  
"It probably stands for Brooke." Ron said tongue clucking. Harry smiled at the mention of Brooke's name. "Brooke is very important in my life," he said going a little red. Ron nodded, "Brooke is after all the one you're going to be with for the rest of your life." He said wisely, trying to act sophisticated. "Cut it out Ron." Harry said and pushed Ron off of his bean bag chair.  
  
When Divination was over the two boys raised down the stares to meet Hermione who greeted them with information, "I researched the prophecy that you're in Harry. The people before you anyways, every single time they failed. (Mostly because the heirs didn't get along at all and didn't care about dieing.) I read that one time everything was absolutely perfect and all four of them loved there pair, but a member of the Ravenclaw family and a member of Slytherin loved each other; concluding to all four of heirs died. I also read that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw families have to be enemies or four heirs will die." She said quickly filling the boy's heads.  
  
"Well that's no problem, the Angstrom family is known for being Auror's and are always fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Deatheaters." Ron yawned and stretched his arms and laid one around Hermione's shoulder, Hermione pushed his arms off of her shoulder and gave him a look and then turned to Harry. "Yes but Harry, you told me that there relationship is going very slow, Draco and Ceres' relationship anyways." Hermione said biting the end of her pen.  
  
Harry sighed looking up at the ceiling, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "There relationship is going very slow, the only time I've actually seen them together and alone is in Draco's bedroom." Hermione shrugged and put the pen behind her ear, "Who knows what they do in there. Changing the subject how are the ghosts anyways?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.  
  
"We haven't seen them since the first day we arrived," Harry replied with little care. "Oh hey Brooke." Ron said as Brooke latched onto Harry's waist. "Hey Ron, Hermione." She said smiling clutching onto to Harry. "Oh Hermione, do you remember Cho Chang?" Ron grinned trying to stir up problems. Hermione nodded, "She was in D.A with us, and she liked Harry." She said smartly.  
  
Brooke looked up at Harry holding tighter on him, "I can't breathe Brooke." Harry gasped. "Well, she's back and she's Trelawney's helper." Ron grinned evilly. Brooke's grip when tighter on Harry like if she let go he'll go flying back into Cho's arms, "Harry your not going to leave me are you?" she said tears swelling up in her eyes. "No, wouldn't dream of it Brooke. Can you loosen your grip? You're crushing my rib cage." Harry gasped.  
  
Brooke let go of Harry, still not satisfied with his answer she looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry glared at Ron and side hugged Brooke, "Come on Brooke," Harry said not knowing what to say. Brooke looked up at Harry with her saddest eyes; she looked like a little kid lost in a forest looking for her Mom. Harry picked Brooke up and her head rested on the back of his neck looking backwards at Hermione and Ron.  
  
Brooke winked at Hermione, and Hermione gave Brooke thumbs up. Ron's mouth dropped to the floor, he pointed and stuttered at Brooke. Hermione laughed and dragged Ron to the common room. Brooke nuzzled against Harry's neck. "Seriously Harry, your not going to try something with that girl are you?" she spoke her voice hinting jealously. Harry smiled as they went up the stares to there common room, a couple passerby fourth year girls giggled and a couple said, "I wish my boyfriend was that nice."  
  
As they came to the door of there dormitory Harry said the password, "_Die Malfoy-the-git_." Harry changed it this morning, just to get even with Malfoy. They entered the room and Brooke almost screamed bloody murder and jumped right out of Harry's arms, "What the..." Harry said and looked around. There stood the four ghosts and Brooke's, Draco's and Ceres' parents. "I hurt my ankle." Brooke said blushing beat red giving an excuse for Harry carrying her.  
  
"Nice password Potter." Draco said simply looking mad as usual. "Yes it explains all the colors of you Malfoy." Harry said casually stirring up more anger in Draco. Draco was going to strike back and say something nasty at Harry but Helga broke in. "Boys please don't fight," Helga said in a pleading voice. Harry looked at Draco and scowled flopping down in an armchair. "We thought it would be nice to get all the parents together." Helga said smiling looking at the children who were all scowling on the couches and chairs.  
  
"Well its obvious...they do not want us here." Rowena said sitting down and sipping ghostly wine. Helga looked hurt and Godric sighed, "Don't rub it in. Where is Salazar?" Godric asked. "Where I wanna be, out of this room." Draco muttered hating the appearance of his parents sitting there noses stuck up in the air.  
  
There was the awkward silence between the parents, teens, and the three ghosts. Ceres sat in a arm chair head down like someone died, Harry head back and was looking up at the ceiling like he was dieing, Brooke nervously tapped her foot, and Draco sat straight as a board looking directly at his father and mother.  
  
"Are you Ceres' parents?" Brooke's mother asked the old couple trying to break the silence in the room, the two chuckled, "Oh no, we're just her Grandparents, we've raised her since she was seven." The lady said smiling she has soft gray hair and warm blue eyes, she had the aura of sweetness and happiness and she reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Rowena nodded her head, "Harry where are your parents?" she asked. "Dead." Harry said blankly. "Guardian?" she asked. "Dead." Harry said again this time even more unemotional but a hint of pain and sorrow. "Do you have any magical relatives Harry?" Brooke's mother asked. Harry looked up at her raising his eyebrow, "No, I live with my muggle aunt and uncle with there son." Harry said scowling at the mention of his cousin. Harry sat next to Draco to sit in the circle and parents.  
  
"You sure aren't updated on things; everyone knows that _Patronus Potter_ here only lives with _muggles_." Lucius said lip curling. Harry turned beat red with anger his lips turning white and thinned out, he felt someone elbow him. "Stop it; he's trying to get a rise out of you." Draco hissed covering his mouth and then coughed.  
  
"Exactly what is the purpose of you being here?" Ceres said staring at the three ghosts she started up again, "Do you wish to torture us slowly by this damned silence or tell us something important that we must know, because I have better things to do here than just sit in silence."  
  
Narcissa snorted at Ceres' remark and slyly remarked, "Dear me, are you always this arrogant?" Ceres piercing cold blue eyes looked at Narcissa, "Shut the hell up, you shouldn't talk. They way you hold your head up so high, boasting that you married into the Malfoy family; it's absolutely disgusting." Ceres snapped at Narcissa.  
  
"Miss Angstrom! That is no way to treat a guest!" Helga barked swooping down at Ceres, there faces inches apart. Ceres' lip curled, "My apologies Mrs. Malfoy, for saying the **truth**." She said and went to her room slamming the door behind her. Draco sighed and slouched in his chair and tilted his head back closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her; she has her bad days and good days. Orion probably got on her nerves this morning making the rest of her day miserable. He does that sometimes." Mr. Angstrom said chuckling to himself rubbing his mustache. Lucius looked at Mr. Angstrom sharply and sat back sipping his wine, "You allow your granddaughter speak rudely to adults? Are you sure you're raising her properly like a young lady? I would never let my son speak that way," he said slyly and then looked at his son and snarled "Sit up straight you're slouching."  
  
"I got to get out of here," Harry whispered looking out the window at the clear blue sky, tapping his fingers against the arm of the couch. "I have a Quidditch meeting that's in twenty minutes, so I really must be going." He lied looking at all the people that sat on the couches he got up and escaped through the door. "I have to meet with my friend Chelsea, I'm so sorry I totally forgot about it! It was being planned for a weak, so-so sorry! It was nice seeing you mum! We were supposed to meet five minutes ago!" Brooke wailed looking at the clock she hurried and kissed her mother and rushed out the door grabbing her sack.  
  
Brooke rushed down the stairs to great her friend Chelsea. "Oh Chelsea I'm sorry!" she said as she hugged her friend. "Oh it's alright Brooke, no harm done," she said smiling. Chelsea also being in Ravenclaw, but a year younger than Brooke, was a tall brunette with chocolate brown eyes and always wearing friendly smile. They walked in silence until they got by a willow tree and sat down.  
  
"How's the Harry business?" Chelsea asked eying Brooke for reactions, opened a bottle of water and toke a sip of it. Brooke giggled a little and folded her hands in her lap and blushed red. "Well, its going fast...I guess. I mean....ugh!" Brooke groaned lost for words. Chelsea looked concerned and spoke easily, "Speechless isn't a good sign for a two month relationship. If you can't describe what you feel about him, it means that you're unsure and a little uneasy about how the relationship is going."  
  
Brooke lay down in the leaves, "I am a little concerned, Harry's old girlfriend came back to help Professor Trelawney. Cho Chang... I think her name was, I don't remember what Ron said. I'm just worried that he is going to go back to her and leave me hanging, or even worse treat me the way Draco treats Ceres," Brooke sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Chelsea hugged her friend, "I'll scare her off for you." She said sweetly.  
  
Brooke sighed, "No you don't have to do anything, and it's my business. I don't even know what I'm so worried about anyways; Harry's not going to cheat on me." Brooke sat up and through a pebble in the lake still concerned about Cho coming back to Harry. "Cho Chang..." Chelsea said and sat there next to Brooke thinking of the name Cho Chang and then it struck her "She's that Chinese girl that dated Cedric Diggory a couple years back. She's not even pretty Brooke; you don't have anything to worry about," Chelsea exclaimed glad to remember the name.  
  
"It doesn't matter how pretty she is, if Harry liked her than she must have something to catch his eye. Probably something I don't have," Brooke wailed almost to tears. Sighing Chelsea said, "I have to go, don't worry about it Brooke. Harry obviously loves you, it's nothing to get all wishy washy over." Brooke looked up at her and hugged her, "Bye." Brooke croaked tears filling up in her eyes. As Chelsea was running back to the castle, Brooke sat there hugging her knees._ 'I shouldn't think about it, it's nothing to get all upset about. Harry wouldn't leave me...or would he?'_ Brooke thought getting up and wiping her eyes. 


	6. Chapter Six: Of Confrontations and Death...

The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: WARNING this chapter is rated "R" of strong language, some sexual themes, and gore. Again I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. )  
  
Chapter Six: Of Confrontations and Deaths  
  
As Brooke and Harry arrived later back to there dormitory, they were greeted by steaming Draco Malfoy ready to burst out yelling. His face was white from anger and Ceres absolutely ashamed sat on the couch. "What were you thinking!? I had to sit on the couch alone and listen to every one bicker! I also had to apologize for your behavior by running out!" he shouted as soon as they got into the door, then he turned to Ceres and even angrier he shouted, "I even had to explain to my parents why you were so ignorant to my mother! Do you know how much that takes to explain to my parents that you actually are a nice person!? No you don't! You weren't thinking! You weren't thinking about who you're talking to! You weren't thinking that my parents already made a conclusion about who you are as a person! They absolutely despise you already, not for just being an Angstrom, not just for being a muggle born, but also for being so damn rude to my mom!" he shouted his veins showing through his pale neck, his face was red by time he stopped shouting.  
  
"I'm sorry...like you said I wasn't thinking." She said almost to tears, as the ghosts came into the room, "Sorry is such an easy word to through around! You aren't sorry at all! You didn't have to sit there and listen to my mother say how much she hated you!" he shouted and then stopped holding Ceres' chin in his fingers, "You aren't sorry, you tell me when you're truly sorry about what you said. Then after that you're going to write a letter to my mother telling her you made an ignorant statement and apologize for what you said, or they'll never forgive you." He hissed lip curling just like his fathers did and held her face tighter, "Got it?" he snarled. Ceres nodded as Draco let go of her and left the dormitory absolutely furious.  
  
Ceres started sobbing and lay on the couching hugging herself as she cried. "I can't believe he yelled at her like that." Harry whispered to Brooke. Brooke not saying anything nodded and sat on the floor in front of Ceres. "He's just frustrated that his parents don't like you." Brooke whispered trying to explain why Draco was so angry. Ceres ignored her and turned over facing the back of the couch, "You're not helping, so stop trying." she replied miserably between sobs. Brooke sighed and got up and dragged Harry into his room, leaving Ceres on the couch to cry shortly to herself.  
  
As the hours passed Ceres was no longer upset but afraid to move she was afraid Draco would start yelling at her if she moved from the spot; even though it sounded absolutely foolish. Harry or Brooke would check up on her every thirty minutes to see if she was still lying on the couch. As she thought of what he yelled, it bothered her that he was unhappy who she was. She could never change her bloodline, it wasn't her fault that her mother became an American prostitute after her father died. It was just that Narcissa Malfoy caught Ceres in a bad mood; Orion was bugging her the whole day before the meeting about the Quidditch game next week and how they needed to practice more to beat the Slytherins.  
  
It was seven and dinner time when Ceres got up from the couch, caring about what she looked like in front of her fellow classmates, she washed her face and put on makeup to cover her puffy eyes and the tear streaks. She slowly went to great hall looking down at her feet; she sat by her twin and started eating in silence. "Are you there Ceres?" Orion asked shaking her shoulder. Ceres pushed his arm off, "Yeah I'm fine, I fell asleep, so I'm not exactly awake." She lied trying to act like she just woke up.  
  
"Yeah you do look a little tired." Orion said half convinced that she just woke up and wanting to end the conversation. Ceres looked over at the Hufflepuff table to see Brooke was whispering to a friend that was looking directly over at her. Ceres scowled, 'She's probably talking about me,' she thought eating her soup. "Something wrong with the soup Ceres? Your scowling like it tasted like something dead on the side of the rode," a fellow team member in Quidditch asked.  
  
Ceres smiled putting down the spoon, "Oh nothing wrong with it, I was just thinking of someone," she said innocently. He nodded and sniffed the soup if something was really wrong with it, not believing was Ceres was saying. Ceres laughed a little and then Orion cut in, "It's probably that Malfoy guy-" Orion said unable to finish his sentence, "NO!" Ceres quickly cut Orion off. "We're serious Ceres; we'll beat him shitless if he's hurting you," said Mark Brown, who was on the Quidditch team, the other guys agreed to this. "You guys are being silly, it's not like he's yelling at me." Ceres replied. Orion looked at her eyes and got up and went to the Slytherin table that was behind him.  
  
As Orion bent over the table and pointed his finger in Draco's face he snarled, "You fucking touch my sister in a harmful way, I'm going to beat you shitless, if you yell at her... I'm going to beat you bone dry. Do you hear me Malfoy? I will beat you down all the way to Hell if you hurt her." Draco standing up snarled back, "Who told you that lie that I was hurting her?" Draco's lips curled like the all famous Malfoy curl as he stared into Orion's eyes. "Nobody, I'm assuming that you are since she's acting different. I can't trust you with my sister, I hope you realize that Malfoy. So you have one more person that's breathing down you neck for the rest of the year." Orion said he towered over Draco as he stood up straight. Orion sat back at his seat as Ceres covered her face, "I told you he wasn't doing anything," she croaked nervous and terrified what Draco would do to her when they got back into there dorm.  
  
Orion kissed her temple and side hugged her, "It was just a warning." He said easily as the Professors stared at the whole ordeal. The Quidditch guys chuckled around her at the table, "It wasn't a blank warning though. We'll give him a taste of it in the Quidditch game next weak," Mark said and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The guys agreed and started up a conversation how they were going to beat the Slytherins since they trained over the summer.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table they were silent from what Orion had said, "I don't think that was an empty threat." Blaise said breaking the silence looking at the Ravenclaw boys that sat around Ceres. "They are huge too." Goyle said stupidly with food in his mouth. Draco snarled at him and stabbed his food with his fork, "Of course that wasn't an empty threat you moron, he's her brother and she's the captain of the Quidditch team so he'll have all of them breathing down my neck," he said scowling at the Ravenclaws. "You're dead!" Crabbe exclaimed not thinking of what he was saying looking at the Ravenclaws too like Goyle. "Shut up, I don't need you opinions Crabbe," Draco snapped finally starting to eat his food.  
  
To make matters worse Pansy Parkinson came and sat next to Draco and started sexually touching him. "You're avoiding me Dray; I can't believe you are avoiding me. I spent all last summer in your bed and I haven't gotten anything since school started." She whispered in his ear. Draco swallowed loudly and spoke uneasily, "I can't Pansy, and you know that I can't do anything with you anymore." Pansy not listening to what Draco was saying and kissed his neck and put her tongue in his ear as she put her hand against his ear to hide what she was doing from the teachers. "I gave everything to you, and your telling me that you can't see me anymore?" she whispered her voice filled with hurt as she tried to coax Draco back to liking her.  
  
"Pansy please don't touch me like that, it's disturbing at the table." Draco hissed pushing her hand away. Pansy looked hurt and betrayed, "Draco, what happened the arrangement between our parents?" she wailed above a whisper. Draco looked at her and sighed, "It's off, I'm stuck in this curse remember? I can't do anything with other women, I'm sorry Pansy it just can't happen," He whispered quietly. Pansy finally realized that she could no longer have Draco, "Alright...I under stand." She drawled and kissed Draco on the cheek and left the Great Hall in tears. Draco rested his head in his hands and sighed looking at Blaise and his friends. "She sure is a sex kitten." Blaise said ripping off bread and eating it really not listening and not caring to what the conversation was about.  
  
"That's not the point; I just broke the poor girl's heart," he guiltily said rubbing his fore head. Draco could have killed himself right then and there; Pansy was the only girl that actually really new who he was as a person, who really took time to talk to Draco. To the point Pansy really did give him everything; she lost her virginity to Draco, they were both drunker than drunk and they had sex not knowing it until the next morning when they lay both naked in Draco's bed. The arrangement between there parents was that at the end of the seventh year they were to get married, it was decided when both pairs of parents founded out that there daughter and son had sex together. Pansy might not have been the prettiest crayon in the crayon box, but what she lacked in looks made up for her personality when Draco and Pansy were alone. Draco was absolutely distressed about the whole matter.  
  
"I think I'm going to find her, just to make sure she doesn't do anything irrational." Draco said getting up and grabbing his sack and jogging after Pansy. Pansy was all the way to the Slytherin common room when Draco could reach her. Draco pulled her into a hug when he could finally get to her and said, "Pansy...I'm really sorry." She sobbed into his chest even harder and they stood there for a couple minutes. Pansy looked up at him and more tears came, "I loved you Draco, I really di-id. I tried ig-ignoring that you were tied up in that whole ordeal, until you made me realize it a couple minutes ago. I'll get over it, I promise," she said. Draco nodded and kissed her fore head, "I'm sorry Pansy, I loved you for the last three years of my life," he said truly meaning it. Making Pansy cry even harder, she stuttered "Salazar" to make the portrait open; she kissed Draco on the lips quickly for the last time and rushed into the common room, crying even harder than before.  
  
Over on the other side of the Hogwarts, Harry was going to have his own problems. He was walking to the library to drop off a book until he got pulled into a dark empty class room. He was shoved against the wall and someone tore his shirt off, and was holding a knife pressing flat side against Harry's chest; He's going to kill me! Is what Harry's mind shouted over and over as he tried moving to the door until he felt a tongue being forced into his mouth, Harry trying to pull away from the knife and this girls tongue so he bit the girls lip. Reaching for the doorknob the girl kicked him in the straight in his pelvis making him fall to floor. "You've been ignoring me ever since I got here. I don't appreciate it, I came back here to apologize and get back together with you." She snarled pressing her high heel into his hip.  
  
"Well this sure isn't apologizing." Harry grunted his face straight into the floor, "Almost raping me anyways." He added getting up and leaning against the wall hunched over. The girl scooped up his glasses and put them on Harry and he finally saw who it was, Cho Chang. "I'm sorry Harry; it was the only way I could talk to you alone." Cho whispered and kissing him again leaving red lip stick all over his cheeks. "Stop," was all Harry could say as he tried got away from Cho trying to rub the bright red lipstick off his face. Harry managed to button up his shirt and wipe off the remaining lipstick as Cho watched. "Why are you denying me?" she sexually whispered as she put her hands around his waist and slowly down his bowers. "WHOA!" Harry almost shouted and pulled her hands out like they were contagious and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Cho, don't do that ever again." Harry nervously said backing away from the girl, even though in the back of his mind, like any man, he enjoyed it. Cho pressed her leather clad body against his bear chest, "Cho, no. I can't do any of this with you, I don't think you've realized that but I have a girlfriend," he drawled and he laughed nervously. Cho nodded and kissed Harry even more passionately ignoring what Harry was trying to say, "I don't care Harry, you can always dump her," she whispered as she took a breath of air. Harry shook his head no and scooted against the wall and escaped and ran to the first boy's bathroom he saw scrubbing off all the lipstick. "Potter, what are you doing here? This is the Slytherin bathroom," a familiar enemy's voice asked.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Draco, "For once in my life I'm glad that it's you standing there. I almost go rapped in an empty classroom!" Harry said the soapy foam got into his eyes. Draco looked disgusted, "By a guy?" he asked horrified. Harry threw the bar of soap at Draco, "No, by a girl, a girl wearing leather bondage," Harry snapped at Draco. "You got a hicky too, who tried, as you so called it, raping you Potter?" Draco said pointing to Harry's neck. Harry looked under the stalls to make sure nobody was there, "Cho Chang," Harry croaked and then he tried doing spells on the hicky.  
  
Draco snickered, "Was she persistent?" he asked going into one of the stalls taking a bathroom break. "She was persistent now I think about it; she had a knife with her too." Harry replied getting rid of the hicky that was on his neck. Draco came out of the stall and washed his hands, "You're screwed, she's a real nut case if she running around in leather and carrying a knife and on top of all that she's a persistent girl," He said washing his hands and drying them, he zipped up his pants and leaned against the sink. "This conversation never happened," Harry said as he looked in mirror for anymore evidence of the incident.  
  
"Good thing, I was actually being civil toward you," Draco said as he picked up his bag and exited the door. They went back to there dorm in silence until Draco spoke up, "I just remembered something Potter, do recall that warning we got about a week or two ago, about keeping our hands off women," Draco said rubbing the back of his neck. Harry looked the floor with his green eyes and tried thinking about the poem that appeared in the air. Harry spoke nervously looking at the ceiling, "Yeah, I remember what she was telling us, I just can't think of the whole poem."  
  
Draco shrugged looking up at the huge portrait, "Yellow Belly," he said and the both of them walked into the dorm. "You both are in deep trouble," bellowed Godric gliding back and forth in the middle of the common room. Draco and Harry looked at each other and then looked at Ceres and Brooke who stood in the corner of the room shrugging. "Sit down," Salazar's icy voice said in the back of the room. Automatically Draco and Harry sat down on the couch not wanting Salazar to get any madder than he was. "You both broke the major rules of being our Heirs," Godric drawled waving his hands in the air disgusted.  
  
"You Harry, basically had a make out session with a girl, and you Draco told a girl that you loved her for the last years of your life." Salazar said appearing before them looking very disappointed with the boys. "Hold on! I told her that it was over and I loved her for the last three years! That is past tense as in the past!" Draco protested before Harry could protest. "It doesn't matter Mr. Malfoy you told her that you use to love her." Godric snapped his ghastly face inches away from Draco's.  
  
"I wasn't making out with her! I was forced! She was holding a knife against me!" Harry protested mouth gaping wide open mad. "It doesn't matter what degree it was in, it happened and you two were both involved in it!" Godric shouted his voice made shivers shoot up there spines. "You boys do realize what will happen to them?" Salazar asked his menacing voice pounded into the boys heads. Harry and Draco shook there heads no as Salazar snickered. "We'll leave it as a surprise then, you just wait till tomorrow. Until then you do not leave this room," he snarled at the two and disappeared through the wall. "But tomorrow's Saturday." Harry said and hit his head against the couch. "It doesn't matter, you two stay in these rooms and no contact with friends," Godric snarled and went through the wall following Salazar.  
  
"You cheated on me?" Brooke screeched staring directly at Harry. "He said he was forced into it Brooke, it was nothing to get all upset about," Ceres said crossing her arms taking this more calmly than Brooke was. "You cheated on me, and you have Ceres tell me that your not," Brooke snapped at Harry more firmly than the other. Draco skittered of the couch and sneaked into his room, "You aren't helping either!" Brooke shouted tears forming at her eyes, "I can't believe you did that, you cheating on me is what I was worrying about today!" she said more quietly than before. Ceres not wanting to see Brooke lash out at Harry escaped into Draco's room.  
  
"You're here to yell at me I suppose?" Draco said muffled face down on his bed. Ceres undid her braid and smiled a little and said in a casual voice, "No my brother did that for me," she said lying down on the bed next to Draco her long green dress almost covered the side of the bed. Draco looked up at her raising his eyebrows, "You're not mad at me?" he asked a little surprised. "Oh no I'm mad, I'm just keeping it to myself," Ceres said and played with a piece of her hair. They heard Brooke screaming at Harry through the door, "I'm sorry for what I said to your mom, Draco," she said and nuzzled against Draco closing her eyes and falling asleep next to him. "I forgive you," Draco said and hugged Ceres.  
  
As Harry awoke in his bed Saturday morning, he felt someone next to him, he turned to his side and pulled of the covers and screamed on top of his lungs backing up from the strips of carcass. Cho remains lay next to him, her body hacked and her blood covered the bed, Harry checked her pulse not believing she was dead and kissed her lips. His mind was thinking that she would wake up and smile at him and says 'Good morning Harry' after he kissed her. His mind was racing that he was covered in her blood and he didn't know how she got there. Cho's head fell out of the bed leaving the strips of carcass. Harry yelled even louder for someone to hear him, then Harry vomited falling to the floor, his body was having a spasm when Draco, Ceres, and Brooke came running in. Harry was curled up in Cho's blood and in his own vomit and in a haze.  
  
"Harry!" Brooke said and ran to Harry's side and trying to stand him up. "Go get the Professors!" she wailed as Ceres and Draco stared wide eyed at Cho's peaces of carcass and her internal organs that trailed from the common room to Harry's room. Brooke pulled Harry out of his room, making another trail of blood on the floor.  
  
Brooke laid Harry next to the fire place and tried to wipe the blood from his face with her night gown, finally Harry passed out in Brookes arms as she cried hysterically. When the teachers finally got there to find Brooke crying uncontrollable, Ceres and Draco looked spaced out as the teachers got them out of the room. Professor Lupin and Professor Snape carried the unconscious Harry to hospital wing as the three others followed. The halls were crowded and since it was raining and sleeting outside, and the students gasped in horror that Harry was trailing blood. "Is he bleeding?" Professor Lupin asked Brooke as they ran through the halls. "No it was just her blood," Brooke quavered.  
  
"Who was it?" Professor Snape asked uneasily trying not look at the peace of carcass that was on Harry. "It was Cho Chang," Draco said holding back his vomit. As they passed the great hall they saw students standing back from the door most of the crying and gagging. "Hold is ankles Draco." Professor Snape said and moved his way into the crowd and came back out hunched over gagging, "I want all you students back to your common rooms!" he barked turning his back to the carcass.  
  
The students raced back to there common rooms making it clear what was hanging on the door. Pansy Parkinson was hanged on the door by a pitchfork through her neck; suddenly Brooke passed out from all the blood and the trauma, leaving the others to deal with malice of the rest of the day.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so gory, this chapter was going to happen sooner or later in my Fan Fic and I thought why not put it in this chapter since they had a huge argument in the beginning of the chapter. Thanks **uten, Dude-The Llama, malheureux-je, and loyanini** for reviewing my story! ) 


	7. Chapter Seven: Healing Takes Time

The Four Heirs  
  
(A/N: This chapter is back to PG-13 like the rest of the story! I say again...sadly I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter besides the ideas in my-ittle-head that involves her characters and plots.... J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter.)  
  
**(THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER!)**  
  
Chapter Seven: Healing Takes Time  
  
It was about two weeks before Harry actually opened his eyes again, his mind and body was in total shock. Brooke was regretting everything she yelled at Harry and stayed by his bed side as long as she could, with the accompany of Ron and Hermione. Poor Professor Dumbledore got a raging ear full of Lucius Malfoy's complaints about a killer wandering around school killing innocent girls that wanted the best seat next to his son. Lucius angry outbursts at Dumbledore didn't help his son's condition, Draco was coming down ill and being overly depressed. Sometimes if Ceres sat in, the new smaller, common room she could hear Draco crying himself to sleep every night since it tortured his soul that Pansy's death was his fault.  
  
Draco ended up in the Hospital Wing with the worse whopping cough that hit Hogwarts, the depression that swelled inside Draco was eating away at his soul. Draco would deny food most of the time not wanting to eat. Ceres would visit him usually ever afternoon and try to make him eat; sometimes she would leave in tears since she was so frustrated many other times she left in uncontrollable rage.  
  
When Harry finally aroused from his sleeping, his was greeted with smiles from Hermione and Ron and a kiss by Brooke. "I'm sorry what I said that night," she rushed in as Harry sat up and smiled and pecked her cheek forgiving her. The first thing that hit his mind was the Quidditch games he missed, "What happened to the Quidditch games?" he asked his mind buzzing from the light. Ron laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have played against each other, since you and Malfoy over there haven't been feeling to well, there hasn't been anymore games," Ron said casually.  
  
Harry nodded looking around at his friends and smiled and then sniffed something not so as friendly, "What smells?" Harry asked sniffing the air and the three of them broke out in laughter, "Madame Pomfrey hasn't been able to dunk you in the tub for the last two weeks," Brooke said in a light mood still keeping her smile. It took him a while to realize that Slytherin hadn't played Quidditch either, "What wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. Ron and Hermione shrugged and Brooke answered quietly, "You don't remember but there was another death. Pansy Parkinson was killed and skewered to the Great Hall Door, and do you remember what the Ghosts said to you two earlier that night?" Harry's head thought of what Draco was arguing about with Godric and Salazar. "He told Pansy that he loved her," Harry said quietly more to himself.  
  
Brooke nodded, "That's why she died, he told her that he use to love her and still did and I believe he said the only thing that was keeping them apart was the curse," Brooke said quietly and letting Harry think about it. "Telling stories behind my back Chandler isn't a very good thing to do." Draco hissed getting up and coming over to her, it was a funny sight, but was dampened by the mood of the conversation. Draco's legs wobbled as he walked like a drunken man a little tipsy-like. "You got only one thing right, I told her I loved her for the past three years of my life that we were together. Get your facts straight before you tell damn little stories to the Golden Trio." He said keeping his Malfoy composer. "I have been nice to you for the last two weeks, and I remain to stay nice until you get better," Brooke said getting up and pushing him back over into his bed.  
  
Draco fuming sat back down and turned his back to the guests and mumbled to himself, "I'm gotta get out of here, I can't stand any more of Chandler" and sat up and went to go look for Madame Pomfrey almost falling to floor as he started coughing harder than before. "Mr. Malfoy you wouldn't cough so loud if you took this," Madame Pomfrey wearily said giving him a pill and a glass of brandy to sallow the pill. Draco more than willing took it and gulped the pill and the brandy down, "Giving alcohol to students is not a very good idea," he said quietly. "Anything to make you somber and stop the coughing," she said dryly.  
  
Draco had to chuckle at this, "Hmmm, it takes a lot of alcohol to make me somber Madame Pomfrey," he said cunningly. Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "Don't stretch it Mr. Malfoy. I could get sacked for giving you that small glass," she snapped. Draco looked up at her and stretched, "Don't worry Madame Pomfrey, my mother use to give me brandy to make me somber when we went to parties," he yawned and put his clothes on. His mood had changed dramatically from a few minutes before. "Thank you for your hospitality Madame," he added and gave her the devious Malfoy smile. Madame Pomfrey eyed him and sighed, "You may go Mr. Malfoy since you're obviously better to be so sarcastic with me," she said and pushed the cart next to Harry's bed. When Draco got near the door he turned around and said "I'm not being sarcastic though, my mother really did give me alcohol at parties to shut me up," he said and left.  
  
"That boy will be the death of me one day, through out all these years I've seen as much of him as I've seen you," Madame Pomfrey said eying Harry. Harry broadly smiled at the nurse and said, "What exactly did you give him? He seemed a little happier than usual." Madame Pomfrey sighed, giving Harry a bottle of medicine, "Brandy, the pill to cure that whooping cough, and a drop of anti-depressant."  
  
The three nodded and Ron looked betrayed, "Why didn't you ever give us brandy?" Ron protested. Madame Pomfrey laughed slightly and shrugged going back to her other business. Harry put his feet on the floor and stretched smelling himself even more then made a face, "I need to take a bath," he exclaimed putting his arms down. Hermione laughed and hugged her dear friend, laughing she said, "I'm glad you aren't down in the dumps Harry." Harry smile faded and came back easily, "Well I'm glad you three were there when I woke up." He said hugging his best friend back and pulling Brooke into the hug. "Harry let go... you reek." Hermione said trying to get away from Harry. "And you say it like it's a bad thing," Harry said and let go of Brooke and Hermione.  
  
"You can back to your dorm Mr. Potter, and do us all a favor take a shower," Madame Pomfrey said and left the room.  
  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­  
  
( To answer your reviews (one of the reasons of the short chapter seven)  
  
Uten's recent reviews and my answers:  
  
1st- Interesting story. Different idea. I wonder how long it will take for Draco and Harry to bury the hatchet and at least call a truce. And why isn't Tom mad at Draco being named Heir of Slytherin?  
  
**Tom Riddle (AKA-Voldie-kins) doesn't know at all, it will be new news when the Death Eaters tell him. I really can't speak any more of that. As for burying the hatchet, I don't exactly know, they'll get friendly-like toward each other since there near each other almost all the time. (You got to be semi-friendly to someone when you live with them.)**  
  
2nd-Interesting chapter.. Man, those ghosts are nasty. Well, the girls were told to keep their hands off and warned that it was fatal in the great hall by Fate. And considering Cho was using a knife, she deserved it, but Pansy didn't. The poor girl had her heart broken; Draco comforted her and told her he used to love her. Pain and some torture I could have understood considering she did try to make a move. But she did stop straight away as soon as he said no. Just my take. It won't stop me reading, but I don't believe Pansy deserved to die.  
  
**Well I'm glad I have one interested reader that agrees with me. I didn't want to kill Pansy from the start, she reminds me of a female Draco. I mean I felt so sorry for her and started liking her since she loved Draco with all her heart I even forgot that Pansy made fun of Hermione during the last school years. Cho on the other hand I hated her whiney jealously when I was reading the fifth book, and my friend proposed that I play with Harry's emotions and have her killed. I got the idea off a Mafia movie (don't remember which one) to have her dead in Harry's bed. It gives me shivers know that I actually think through it. As for the ghosts, Salazar his pure evil, Godric was just pure mad with Salazar's influence of evil. Also it wasn't Godric fault, Fate is uncontrollable being and does what ever she wants to make sure everything goes fine between the Heirs, and she can only be controlled by Salazar at times.  
**  
Well that's all of answering questions (and comments) in reviews!  
  
My reasons to write the author (can I say author?) commentary: I took it upon my self that I needed to answer Uten's questions and comments as the reader and critic of my fan fic as well as you others, plus I wanted chapter seven to be short and sweet so why not stick it in there?! It just made common sense to me! (This is not a good time to get silly off of Beatle songs...)  
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed and given me encouragement! Well, I got to get back to working on the chapter eight! ) 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Blazing Fire

The Four Heirs

(A/N: I don't Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does...I just own my imagination and my brain. I did make a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. I guess I just wanted to get through the short chapter, and the fact that my brothers were breathing down my neck to get on the computer. I promise to slow down, and shoo my brothers away when they want to play there stupid Call of Duty game. I did revise Chapter Seven...I probably missed some things...my eyes are so tired.)

Chapter Eight: The Blazing Fire

The snow and sleet came whirling down, as the sky was an eerie pitch black. It was a week till December, the Quidditch games canceled until March. The fires where blazing around the whole school, trying to warm up the students who sat around them. Brooke came into the small common room shivering closing the portrait door, "It's freezing in the halls," she chattered through her remarkable shade of blue lips. She sat next to fire with Harry, snuggling up to him. "Professor Snape kept you for detention?" Ceres asked giving Brooke hot chocolate. Brooke nodded her head taking a sip of the liquid, "Yeah, I spilled my Remember potion, which turned out to be acid, all over his desk. I even burned off a patch of his clothes and almost his skin; you didn't hear him yelling at me?" Brooke winced remembering Snape's furious face yelling at her.

"I don't take potions," Ceres said simply sipping her hot chocolate. Harry and Brooke looked at her mouths, there mouths wide open, "I passed the last test last year, so I didn't have to take the field," she said simply. Harry looked at her stuttering, collecting his words he exclaimed, "You passed that test!? I got a 'U' on that!" Ceres shrugged sipping her hot chocolate and sitting next to Brooke, "Orion passed that test to, he got a whole grade higher than I did," Ceres sheepishly said staring into the fire. "I don't believe that," Brooke stubbornly said putting her arms around Harry. Ceres sighed and smiled a little, "Orion is smarter than me, and he barely has to work for his grades. I on the other hand have to study for hours on end and through out the summer," she said putting down her hot chocolate on the hearth and hugged her knees.

"Could you help me in potions?" Brooke pleaded. Ceres nodded and smiled sweetly, "Of course, you should have asked me in the beginning of the year." Brooke smiled her lips still the shade of blue when she came in, even when she was basically on top of Harry. When Harry kissed Brooke's lips it was a signal for Ceres to leave, "I'm going to go check on Draco, make sure he isn't trying to kill himself," she whispered getting up and going to Draco's room. Ceres had the heavy red afghan blanket wrapped around her, trying to warm herself up. Draco was lying next to the fire place reading a thick book, while drinking his wine. Ceres closed the door behind her and asked, "What are you reading?" She sat by Draco's side looking over his shoulder. He showed her the book cover and went back to reading Homer's _Iliad _ignoring Ceres. Ceres sighed and rubbed her normally cold hands together, "Are you mad at me? Is that why you've been ignoring me for a week?" she said blowing on her hands. Draco kept reading then he suddenly put his bookmark in his book and turned on his back looking up at Ceres with his steel gray eyes, "No I'm not mad," he said with a lowered voice.

The way he looked at Ceres made her breath a little faster than normal. She looked at his perfect body, his soft blonde hair lay on his fore head, his shirt was unbuttoned, with the tie around his neck, his body was lay carelessly across the blanket underneath him, and the fires bright red and orange colors showed reflected onto his pale skin. Ceres bit her lower lip and nervously spoke, "Oh, I thought you were mad at me." Draco shook his head no and gently pulled her long braid out of the blanket that was wrapped around her he undid the braid and touched her face. He sat up slowly and put his hand under her chin and kissed her softly. Gently pushing Ceres to lay on the floor he kept his lips on hers and touched her softly underneath the blanket, his soft warm touches made her skin tingle and made her cheeks blush. Her auburn hair spread across the green marble floor like a fire swallowing the forest trees. His warm body pressed against her as she wrapped her, now warm, hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair.

__

_ Voldemort stood with some of his loyal followers that where bowing there heads to him and listening to his every command. Voldemort having his body back was still weak and fragile. "Malfoy, what is the news of Harry Potter so far," he commanded. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and looked at his Lord through his hood, "He is one of the Heirs to the houses my lord," he said coldly and bowed and stepped back in the line. _

_ Voldemort looked at Lucius with his red eyes, "Tell me more," he said sitting back in his chair. Lucius stepped forward again and cleared his throat, "Once every one-hundred years, four seventh years are chosen from each house to be the true heirs. This turn of one-hundred years, the students that have been picked are Harry Potter, Brooke Chandler, Ceres Angstrom..." Lucius said but was cut off by Voldemort. "Those Angstroms! There still alive! I thought you destroyed them Malfoy!?" Voldemort raged pounding his fist against the chair and baring his teeth. _

_ Lucius bowed and said, "I tried my lord, I could only get some of them." Voldemort snarled bearing his teeth at Lucius, "You did get Achilles, Malfoy or there will be punishment," he snapped gripping the arms of the chair. Lucius grinned to himself and said, "Yes, my lord, I killed him many years ago." Voldemort sat back in his chair and sighed rubbing his chin he said, "Good, who is that last heir?" The death eaters looked at each other as Lucius cleared his throat, "My son," he said loudly. _

_ Voldemort was pleased and cackled, "We could use the boy for our own advantage, bring him to me this winter break. He will be most useful to get information out of about Potter!" Voldemort said standing up and grinning he cackled again, "Your boy could bring Potter to me! He could kill off the rest of the Angstroms! We will kill two birds with one stone! What about this Chandler girl? Is she any good?" he said rubbing his chin and pacing the floor. "No my lord, she is a mudblood, and when we do kill the Angstroms. Can you leave the Ceres girl to me, my lord?" Lucius asked standing straight as a board. Voldemort looked at Lucius and said, "You bring me your son, no excuses, and I'll let you have this Ceres Angstrom." Lucius stood back in the line, as his lord continued with the plans for the year._

Harry jolted awake his scar, for the first time of the year, he felt like some one was ripping his brain out of his skull. Harry grasped his forehead wincing trying not the wake Brooke up, he put a pillow underneath her head and went to Draco's door to tell him that he was in danger. He banged on the door and heard an annoyed, "What do you want!? If it isn't important don't bother us!" Harry's head was unclear as he said, "I need to talk to you. I had a vision, an important vision that affects you and Ceres." Draco slung the door open and looked at Harry furiously; "Is it really that important?" he lashed out. Harry nodded his head, "If your lives are important," he mumbled as Draco let him in.

Harry saw that Ceres was getting up from the floor buttoning up her shirt, "I guess I did interrupt something," he said sitting down on the couch rubbing his scar. "So!?" Draco said impatiently. Harry looked at him and shook his head, "Voldemort is planning on using you to get to me and the rest of the Angstroms," he said and looked at Ceres who was nodded, "He wants to kill the rest of the Angstrom Aurors," she said her voice quaky and filled with pain. Draco looked at Harry and crossed his arms, "Yeah and he wants to kill me, he doesn't seem too interested in Brooke," Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry and paced, "Who gave him the information about us?" Draco asked rubbing the back of his neck going through the names that could be possible. Harry thought deeply recalling the dream and said, "Your father. I think, I could only hear his voice but I know it was him. He was the one who they sent to kill Achilles. I think he was an Angstrom, my dream got a little foggy during that part." Ceres' eyes snapped and stared at Draco, "Achilles was my father and Orion's." she said her lips turned white as she pressed them together.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't believe you," Draco said suddenly looking at Harry through his long blonde bangs. "How do I know that your telling the truth? That you're not lying about this petty dream that you had?" he said crossing his arms. Harry stood up and protested, "Because I'm not, why would I lie about some thing like that? He wants to kill us; I don't joke around with death." Draco through up his hands and walked away rubbing his head he said, "Fine, I'll let you talk." Harry snorted at Draco's comment and looked at Ceres saying, "Lucius specifically wanted to kill you, I didn't get a reason, but he asked Voldemort to leave you up to him." Ceres sat on Draco's trunk and sighed, "When he killed my dad, he left my dad's wand on the ground. So I picked it up and cursed him, I made a huge scar right down his chest so he would remember that he killed my dad." Draco sat next to Ceres, "You did that, and my little sister would ask him where he got that scar from, he always said he fell out of a tree when he was little," Draco said shaking his head remembering his sweet little sister.

"The thing is, you can't go home for winter break," Harry said staring at Draco directly. Draco shrugged, "I wasn't going home anyways," he said dryly. Harry sighed scratching the back of his head, "He will try to force you go home though." Ceres got up and threw some wood into the fire sitting in front of it she said, "Tell Dumbledore, if you don't Harry, I will. I don't want Lucius walking around the school anymore," Ceres said grabbing her cloak and throwing it on. Harry looked at her and went and grabbed his cloak, "Can you take care of Brooke, Draco?" he asked looking at the sleeping girl. Draco grunted and grabbed his wine glass and book and flopped down on the couch, "Good, we'll be back in an hour or so," Harry said and the two of them left. _'Burst into my room, interrupt our smogging session, make Ceres have cold feet again when she was just warming up to me, run off to Dumbledore's office to tell him about some petty vision. Potter has a lot of nerve.' _Draco thought scowling drinking his wine opening his book. Looking at Brooke sit uncomfortable on the floor he picked her up and put her on the couch covering her up with a blanket. _'The guy doesn't even take consideration that she was sleeping on a cold marble floor.' _He thought scowling sitting comfortably on the couch.

As Ceres and Harry reached Dumbledore's office there stood Lucius talking to the headmaster. "I was wondering if I could take my boy home early," he asked Professor Dumbledore semi-nicely. Ceres and Harry walked up to Professor Dumbledore interrupting Lucius. "Can we talk to you?" Harry asked rubbing his hands together. Lucius' lip curled and said, "Excuse you, but I believe I was talking first." Ceres eyes could burn a hole through Lucius' skull if it was possible she was staring so meanly at him, "I'm sorry Lucius, but your words are a waist of Professor Dumbledore's time. Like my father words to you, when he was underneath you wand," Ceres snarled at Mr. Malfoy. Lucius looked at her like it was some surprise, "My-my aren't you angry, you shouldn't speak like that to your elders with such language. When a little girl like yourself doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I hope you burn in hell, for all the innocent people you killed including my father and family," Ceres stoutly said clenching her fists; Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I'm sorry Lucius but they still have a couple days until winter break, and these are important schools days. Come on Harry and Ceres. Good day Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore had them follow him to his office up the huge moving stairs. "What is that you are here so urgently," Professor Dumbledore said and sat down folding his hands on his desk. Harry explained his vision that he had to Dumbledore, the whole time Professor Dumbledore nodded listening to Harry. When Harry was finished Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair thinking deeply, "Lucius will get hold of Draco sooner or later, I guess I'll have to give the boy a pensieve so Voldemort can't reach certain thoughts or memories, as for you Miss Angstrom, I advise you to stay away from Lucius and warn your brother about this," Professor Dumbledore spoke thoughtfully.

Ceres nodded running her fingers through her auburn hair she finally said, "Can he sleep in Heirs common room? I don't exactly feel comfortable without him anymore." Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Yes, it would be best anyways." Ceres and Harry after there conversation with Dumbledore walked to the Ravenclaw common room and got Orion to come with them.

(A/N: I have to cut the chapter short here; I won't have anytime this weekend to write because I'll be busy getting ready to go to the beach. I'll be going to the beach for a week, but when I'll get back I'll write the second half of this chapter. I'll keep the chapter in thought though! Thank you for your reviews! TheLostDuck )


End file.
